Marriage Getaway
by cw2k
Summary: Chris and Jade go to Edenia for a unexpected spouse swat, an experience they'll never forget. A Christmas and birthday from me to alwaysdoubted.


Marriage Getaway

This is a birthday and Christmas gift for alwaysdoubted.

It is morning in beautiful Los Angeles. Jade, loving wife of Chris and mother of Chris Jr., Tanya-Camille, Raven-Jade and her eldest daughter, Melody. Melody was cooking breakfast when Jade woke up.

"Morning, Melody!"

"Morning, mom."

"I thought I smelled something when I woke up. What are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage... I have English muffins too. I don't know if you're familiar with that."

"No, but everything else looks great. I will wake the kids."

"Good. Breakfast is almost done and I'll prepare the orange juice."

Jade woke up the kids. Chris was behind her. "Hello, my dear."

"Morning, husband."

I see Melody making breakfast."

"That's right, dad. I'm also taking the kids to school."

"Awesome!"

Tanya arrived via teleportation. "Morning, everyone!"

"Tanya, a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise. Can I talk to your wife for a minute?"

"Of course! We're about to eat breakfast, courtesy of Melody."

"Come." Tanya took Jade outside as the kids were got dressed with the outfits that were set up by Melody.

"Hey, guys. Ready to eat? Hey, dad!

"My sweet. Any plans for you?"

"I'm taking the kids to school, spend a couple of hours training at the bunker before I go to work."

"That's what's up, baby! Eat up, guys."

Outside...

"Is something wrong, Tanya?"

"No. I came here because I've been feeling strange."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Tanya whispered in her ear and her eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?"

"I know you gave it some thought. Come on, Jade. Don't like."

"I can't cheat on Chris. What would Melody think?"

"Melody's not a part of this. This is an adult getaway, you know."

"We'll... don't get me wrong, Tanya. You do have a handsome man like I do."

"I'm not saying it's a full term thing. It'll be our secret. Besides, I really miss feeling Chris inside me. I love Jemarcus, but I can't get Chris out of my mind. The way he kissed me, touched me, Jemarcus does those too.'

Jade was thinking.

"I also miss making love to you as well, just like old times."

"Well... we can try this. But I don't want Jemarcus finishing inside me and Chris finishing inside you."

"Agreed. Can you talk to Chris about this?"

"I don't know if he'll go for it. I'll talk to him before he leaves for work."

Tanya nodded and disappeared. Chris finished his breakfast and sees Jade standing there outside.

"Jade?"

"Oh, hi."

"You ok?"

"Chris, do you remember when you made love to Tanya last time long ago?"

Chris was stunned by the question. He began going back to when she slept with both him and Jade after an passionate night. Before Tanya revealed to them both that she wanted a family of her own."

"I do."

"She misses your love."

"I know, but..."

"She wants to takes us to Edenia for a marriage getaway. What do you say?"

Before he answered, Melody and the kids came outside about to leave.

"We're off!"

"Have a great day, kids!"

"Bye, dad," they all said. Melody left with the kids. "Let's make it happen."

Melody dropped the kids off to the school and went to the HW bunker for her training session. As she was training, she could have sworn she heard Chris and Jade talking about their plans in Edenia. She shook the thought out of her head and continued on. Two hours later she showered, but the thought of her parents' plans in Edenia returned. She only heard Jade mentioning about Chris the last time he made love to Tanya. She remembers her reunion with him in Edenia. Jade and Tanya came to the bedroom ready to give Chris some steamy sex. The thought her vagina moisten. She reached her hand there and caressed it. Of all the times Chris made love to Jade, she could imagine herself getting the same from a man, even though sex never was her strong suit because of her rape as a child. She began fingering herself, picturing Chris and Jade sharing a night of passion. She moaned loud as she went deep. Melody began thinking about what it would be like to have a man inside her. She could picture it and it made her hornier than ever. She went faster, forcing herself to release. She finished showering. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I need to start dating again..."

Meanwhile in Edenia..

"Tanya, I can't do that to Chris! That's his wife we're talking about," said Jemarcus.

"I know, baby. But... I know you don't like the idea of cheating on me, but she is willing to try. Please?"

She touched his member.

"You really are a tease."

"This won't be a long term thing."

Chris and have arrived outside Tanya's house via teleportation. Chris knocks out the door. Jemarcus opened.

*Chris, general. Welcome."

They stepped in.

"Good to see you again, Jemarcus. Where's Tiffany?" asked Jade.

"Queen Sindel is watching her," Tanya answered. "How are the kids?

"Melody took them to school," Chris replied. "She's training right now before going to work."

"Does she know about this?"

"No. Jade and I were talking privately. So..."

"Chris, I know you don't like the idea of cheating on your wife, but this can be our thing. You up for it?"

"I guess so. Jemarcus?"

"I don't want to cheat on Tanya. It goes against the principles of marriage."

"This is true, however, our wives here... I think we should show them how good we really are."

"Looks like they're starting... already..."

Jade and Tanya were already naked. Jade was tonguing Tanya's vagina as she was doing the same to Jade in a 69 position with Jade on top. After give minutes...

"Come, big daddies," said Jade sensually. The men stripped naked. Jemarcus got on top of Tanya and slid into her vagina. He held her hips as he gave her some powerful thrusts. Chris was taking Jade from behind in the same fashion. He pulled her hair gently as he went deep. Jemarcus lip locked Tanya. This went on for a few minutes. Tanya was riding Chris in the reverse cowgirl position while giving Jemarcus a blowjob. Jade was licking around Tanya's breasts. Tanya rode Chris hard. After five minutes, Chris was top of Tanya, giving her the same love he gives to Jade. He caressed her smooth thighs as he plunged deep. Jade was facesitting Tanya as she was giving Jemarcus a blowjob. Chris licked around Jade's breasts. Jade orgasmed on Tanya, forcing Chris to shoot his load into Tanya. But he wasn't done yet. As he recovered, Tanya gave Chris a blowjob, keeping him hard. Afterward, both men gave the women their all. Jemarcus pumping hard into Jade as Chris was taking Tanya. Jemarcus massaged Jade's breasts and then massaged her thighs. Chris was giving Tanya what she missed from him for so long. He licked her breasts.

"You miss this, Tanya?"

"Yes I do,daddy! Don't stop! DONT STOP!"

They then took both women from behind. Jemarcus on Jade and Chris on Tanya. After the full 30 minutes, they pulled out slowly when their seeds are ready. Jade and Tanya turned around, seeing them strike in front of them. The women lip lock as the men shot their loads in their faces. They both laid with their respective wives.

"Tanya, thank you. We need to do this more often."

"Are you ok with Jemarcus? I wouldn't mind you being alone with him. I trust you, Jade. Notice he didn't finish in you because he didn't want to get you pregnant."

"This is just like old times. I know you still love Chris."

"I always will, Jade."

"And I wouldn't mind seeing you with him, giving him great sex."

"Unlike Chris," Jemarcus added. "I can procreate. I know about your history with her. I know she still loves you and you fully supported her in her decision to have a family. General, are you ok with this?"

"Absolutely, as long as you don't finish inside me. Besides, my man loves the queen too."

"So it seems. What do you think, Tanya?"

"I'm going to like this arrangement." She looks at Chris with lust.

Melody returned home with the kids, but the parents gave not returned yet.

"Where's mom and dad?" asked Tanya-Camille.

"They're at Edenia," Melody replied. "They should be home soon. What would you guys like for dinner in the meantime?"

"Pizza!"

"Wow! You know what? I'm going to order in! Have some plates ready, guys."

20 minutes later, Jade and Chris returned, seeing the pizza man delivering pizza at the house.

"Hey, guys!"

"Mommy, daddy!"

The kids hugged the parents. Chris kissed Melody on the left cheek. *You really know how to take care of the kids, don't you?"

"As their older sister/role model, I have big shoes to fill."

"There were none bigger, Melody," said Jade.

"How was Edenia?"

Chris and Jade looked at each other. "Business as usual." 😉

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **"I want to wish a happy birthday to my boy alwaysdoubted and a Merry Christmas as well. This took me all day to make, but it's worth it."**_


End file.
